1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an image-evaluation method, an image-evaluation system, and an image-evaluation-processing program that perform evaluation based on sensitivity, such as a determination of the strength of an impression of text, a photograph, a picture, a drawing, and so forth (collectively referred to as “an image”).
2. Description of Related Art
When displaying an image including, e.g., text, a photograph, a picture, and a drawing in a limited display area, such as the display screen of an information apparatus, a signboard, or a poster, it is important to display the image by using a layout that everyone or many people can clearly and easily understand. However, in addition to the layout, considering the strength of an effect on the sensibility of a person, e.g., considering the strength of an impression that the image has on a viewer is very important.
In the related art, in order to increase the strength of the effect on the sensitivity of a person (hereinafter “impression strength”), image selection can be performed according to varying objects. For example, text printed in thick Gothic type is used in titles of an article of a newspaper, a magazine, and so forth, and a drawing or a picture that has a strong impression is used in a poster.
In the related art, in order to make a high-impact display, an expert designer can determine which font should be used for text in a certain part of the display, what type of a picture should be used for that or another part of the display, and so forth. This is because it is difficult to determine the impression strength by quantity. Therefore, it is difficult to automatically make these determinations via a computer or the like.
For example, there are many text fonts, which are selected and used according to instances or purposes. It is difficult to mechanically select and use the text fonts. However, since the text of the same Gothic type of font can have different typefaces, the degree of the impression strength of the text varies slightly. Although a person, such as the designer, can determine such slight differences, it is difficult to perform such determinations automatically or mechanically.
If each font has an attribute for the degree of the impression strength, it may be considered that the fonts can be selected and used mechanically to some extent according to the instance. However, since there are many fonts and text types, such an idea is not realistic.
The above-described case can be applied not only to text, but also to a picture, a photograph, a drawing, and so forth. Since there is no appropriate reference by which the degree of the impression strength of the picture, the photograph, and the drawing is measured, it is more difficult to determine the degree of the impression strength by quantity than in the case of the text.